


Babysit the Nympho

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a filthy mouth, Gen, dp, implications of Bi!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re left with Sam and Dean while your parents are hunting with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysit the Nympho

**Author's Note:**

> (Reader and Sam are 18, Dean is 22)

You glanced idly at the motel room window. Muffled voices traveled through it. Dean was arguing his case that he should be allowed to go on the hunt. Your parents raised you in the hunting life just like Sam and Dean and joined up with John Winchester on more than one occasion. Usually they worked big cases together like this one – demons. Granted it wasn’t the demon John wanted, but frankly he was happy to gank any demon. The three always decided that it was best for you kids to stay behind at the motel while they handled the hunt. Dean had decided he was ready to go on the hunt. His father disagreed. And that was that. Dean came storming back into the motel room slamming the door behind you as the sound of the Winchester’s Impala roared to life and faded away. You flicked through the magazine you had stolen from Dean’s duffle bag. Dean groaned and flopped down on the bed next to you. He glanced over to you.

 

“Is that my -?”

 

“Yep.” You answered his question before flipping through the porn magazine dramatically. You heard Sam scoff from the kitchenette.

 

“I swear you’re the only person that’s more of a nympho than Dean.” Sam said. Dean protested loudly while you just stuck your tongue out at him before blowing him a kiss. You had always flirted with both of them, but nothing had ever come from it. When Dean sat up, you sat up with him and smacked him on the back of the head with his magazine before dropping it in his lap. He was still fuming from being dismissed from the hunt. You climbed into his lap straddling him. Your hands wrapped around his neck and twisted into his hair.

 

“Come on, Dean. Cheer up.” You leaned closer to him, your noses bumping. Finally, you captured his lips with yours. He must have wanted this as much as you did. His mouth molded and moved against yours.

 

Sam looked over to you both and started protesting loudly.

 

“Whoa! I don’t particularly care if you guys sleep together, but do me a favor and not while I’m in the room!” He said exasperated. You broke away from Dean and looked at him questioningly. He nodded slightly and you grinned. You quickly climbed off of Dean and crossed the small motel room. You grabbed Sam’s hands and pulled him across to the other bed. You pushed him down and got in the same position you were with Dean. Sam tried to protest, but you silenced him quickly with a kiss. He moaned into your mouth as you grinded your hips down on him. You heard Dean climb off the bed and stand behind you. His hands came down to your waist. Sam broke away first.

 

“We probably just need to stop here.” He whispered, but his eyes told a different story. Dean scoffed.

 

“Dude, just roll with it.” Dean started pulling your clothes off. He started with your shirt, tugging it over your head. His hands brushed across your shoulders as he traveled down and unhooked your bra. You shrugged it off and leaned back against Dean leaving you open to Sam.

 

“Aren’t you going to touch me, Sammy?” You asked playfully. All reservations he had dropped as he gripped your breast. You moaned as he leaned in and wrapped his mouth around your nipple. Your hands gripped into his shaggy hair as Dean’s hand came up and grasped your other breast. Your head fell back against his stomach as he tweaked your nipple harshly. Sam’s mouth released you and he kissed up your bare chest and along your jaw. He moved down below you ear and started marking you. You eventually shifted off of him and stood up allowing Dean to unfasten your jeans and push them down. As soon as you were naked, he pushed your roughly onto the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes before he practically jumped on you. As Sam pulled his own clothes off, Dean shifted you so your back was against his chest. His hands slipped between your legs and tested you.

 

“God, you’re soaked.” He muttered in your ear. You squirmed as he fiddled with your clit.

 

“So wet for us.” Dean commented. “Sam’s right. You are a little nympho, aren’t you?” You whined and nodded as Dean pushed a finger into you.

 

“And I bet you love to suck cock, too.” You nodded again eyeing Sam. He stepped toward you and kneeled on the bed beside you. Dean turned you both so you were still in his lap, but you could wrap your mouth around Sam’s cock. He groaned and grabbed the back of your head.

 

“I happen to know Sammy likes it rough.” Dean commented. “Hazard of living in crappy motel rooms all the time. Getting to know each other’s sexual lives way too well. But I’d wager there’s nothing he would like more than to fuck your pretty little mouth. And I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you want too.” You nodded and moaned around Sam’s cock. You looked up at him through your lashes and nodded carefully giving him your consent. You relaxed your jaw as Sam started thrusting in your mouth. Dean timed the movement of his fingers to match perfectly.

 

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” Sam grunted as he held your head tightly. Your eyes flicked shut as they used you; both of them experienced enough to know exactly what to do to you. You shuddered as Dean added another finger to you and pressed his thumb against your clit. You couldn’t help but whimper as he made small circles and coaxed you closer to an orgasm. You pulled away from Sam at the last second and came hard on Dean’s fingers. You were shaking as you came down and Dean moved you like you were a doll. He shifted you so you were sitting against Sam who wrapped his arms around you keeping you upright.

Sam shifted so you were in a similar position straddling him; his cock pressed against your stomach between you two. Sam’s legs were hanging off the edge of the bed leaving you perched on him. You heard Dean digging around in his duffle bag. Your head fell to Sam’s shoulder. Dean tossed Sam a condom and they both rolled one on. Sam lifted you gently and lowered you down on his cock. You gasped as he filled you. Finally, you settled, your hips pressed against his. Dean’s hands roamed your body before landing on your ass.

 

“I’m going to claim this ass of yours.” He muttered. You heard a snap of a bottle opening and then something cold pressed against your puckered hole.

 

“Dude, why do you even have that?” Sam commented. Lube, you realized.

 

“Shut up.” Dean muttered. Their bickering was interrupted by your groans as Dean slowly pushed a finger into you.

 

“Oh, you like that.” You could practically hear Dean’s grin. Eventually, he was satisfied and started stretching you. He added a finger to you and slowly got you ready to take him. The feeling of Sam buried deep in you, but not moving paired with Dean’s stretching was almost more than you could take. How were you going to be able to take both of them? You groaned as Dean finally pushed in a third finger. He laughed slightly.

 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you, sweetheart?” You reached back and smacked him playfully. Finally, he pulled his fingers out of you and you heard him lube up his cock. You leaned into Sam as Dean stepped up to you. The head of his cock gently pushed into you. You gasped at the feeling and bit down on your bottom lip. Dean was careful as he pushed into you, allowing him to fill you. You groaned as he finally bottomed out and his chest was pressed against your back. You couldn’t imagine anything other than feeling this good – until they started to move. Sam’s arms held you in place as they both moved. They moved separately, but in perfect sync, as one was always pushing in and the other pulling out. You lost yourself in the sensations as they sped up and fucked you harder. You managed to grab on to Sam and hold on as they pushed in and out of you – using you and you loved every second. You felt your second orgasm growing. Dean reached around your body with his arms while Sam moved his hands to your hips and pushed you up and down. Dean’s fingers found your clit and rubbed it bringing you even closer to the edge. You heard yourself groaning and babbling, but couldn’t bring yourself to recognize or control what you were saying. You heard Sam grunting and Dean muttering in your ear, but you couldn’t really hear either of them.

 

“Come for us.” You managed to catch. You were already so close that with that, you fell off the edge and came with a shout. You felt both of them come with you and they held you sandwiched together. Eventually, someone moved and you all three separated, but were still tangled together as you fell on the bed in a heap.

 

“We should really babysit the nympho more often.” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair. You smacked him on the chest and climbed out of the bed on shaky legs.

 

“Where ya goin?” Sam asked. You threw him a glance over your shoulder as you walked towards the bathroom.

 

“Shower.” You said simply. “But I don’t think all three of us can fit. First ones to get there…”


End file.
